pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Me/any Keystone Nuker
Strong capping abilities through quick and abundant AoE and strong defense through interrupts and high armor. Attributes and Skills prof=Me/Any fast=10+1 dom=12+1+1 ill=8+1optionalSignetStormof ClumsinessSignetof Distractionoptionaloptional/build Optional #1 * [Wrack@14: Single target damage and e-denial which also triggers Unnatural Signet's and Signet of Disruption's hex requirement. * [Worry@14: Another hex option which has strong AoE and carrier damage but requires careful interruption. * [Demise@14: Similiar to Wastrel's Worry, high chance of doing some damage, but smaller chance of doing full damage. * [Celerity@14: For higher fast casting and more signet options. Fast casting to 14 and domination to 13. * [Posture@11: For fast Keystone Signet recharge. Optional #2 * : Leech Signet Unconditional interrupt. * : Signet of Disruption To interrupt spells or any skill if the target is hexed, and deal damage. * : Signet of Humility To disable nukes like RoJ, SH, SF, etc. Synergizes well with [Celerity@14. * : Signet of Weariness To e-drain alongside Chaos Storm and to spread weakness. Optional #3 IMS * [Dash@0: Powerful burst IMS * [Djinn's Haste@2: Permanent IMS with no risk to energy pool. * [Speed@2: IMS which can also target allies. Consider a 20% enchanting weapon. Improve Damage/Utility * : Mantra of Inscriptions To spam signets * : Mantra of Signets For added armor and healing. Consider using with Artificer's Insignias Equipment * Spear/Axe/Sword +5 energy +30 Hp. Use a Heavy mod to increase weakness duration if using (axe and spear only). * Multiple shield sets with +30 hp, and +10 armor vs damage type, piercing, lightning, slashing, and fire recommended. * Artificer's Insignias for +15 armor Usage * Vs. Rangers Shrines: Use piercing damage shield. Keystone->chaos storm (if available)->signet of weariness->wastrel's worry->signet of distruption->Unnatural Signet->Wastrel's + signet spam to clean up if enemies remain. * Vs. Quarries: Use piercing or lightning shield. Keystone->chaos storm (if available)->wastrel's worry->signet of distruption->Unnatrual Signet->Wastrel's + signet spam to clean up if enemies remain. * Vs. Warrior shrines (AB): Use slashing damage shield. Keystone->aggro warriors to you or let them go to another player->signet of weariness-> and regular wastrel's + distruption spam until dead. * Shut down and damage players to defend Quarries with Wastrel's worry followed by disruption. Shut down physical with Signet of Weariness and interrupt attack skills with Signet of Disruption and Leech Signet. * Wastrel's + Unnatural Signet spam on carriers. * Signet of Distraction on important spells to disable them for 30 seconds. Counters * Anti-caster * Anti-signet Variants * Signet of Weariness for AoE weakness, e-drain, and an extra signet instead of Dash, or in the place of Signet of Disruption. Use heavy weapon for increased weakness duration. * Mantra of Signets instead of Dash or Signet of Disruption for heals. * Signet of Malice instead of Disruption for a spammable signet to make the most of Keystone signet and a chance of condition removal. Notes * Focus item's with +energy and caster stats are practically useless for this build, so a shield should always be used, granting 86 AL, and 96 armor vs a specific damage type. 40/40 Domination can be used when casting chaos storm.